


Dating Henry Bowers would include:

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Dating Henry Bowers would include:

Dating Henry Bowers would include:   
\- A lot of patients.  
\- Getting him to be a better person and ease off the bullying. But now that he had someone he really loves and loves him in return, it’s a lot easier   
\- Becoming apart of the gang and them treating you like one of their own.  
\- Henry becoming very protective over you, even with his friends. If anyone, especially Patrick, makes a comment or tries to hit on you, you bet that Henry will be there, blade at the ready.   
\- His father hating you for giving his son affection. But, since he knows he can touch you, he tries to get into Henrys head, telling him that you’re too good for him, that you’ll leave him for someone else and that you don’t really care for him at all.   
this would play in henrys mind for a while, making him be distant from you until you turn up, begging to know if hes okay. It would be at the moment that he sees genuine concern in your eyes that he knows his father is wrong.   
\- Tending to his injuries – both mental and physical.   
\- Holding him close in the middle of the night when he has panic attacks and tries to leave even if he doesn’t want to.   
\- Making him laugh. Henry didn’t know proper happiness until you came into his life. And he would cherish every moment of his time with you. even if it is just a walk in the woods.   
\- Rough kisses – especially if hes just had a particularly nasty beating from his father. He would find you and push you up against the wall, kissing you hard as his hands, trembling, gripped your waist. But these would subside when you kissed him back softly, and soon he would calm down.  
But theres something to be said for the rough kisses. Something that meant that Henry would alternate between soft ones and rough ones.   
\- Sex would mean a hell of a lot to him – having someone in his arms constantly, having someone moaning his name and gripping to him with need, is the only thing that gets him through the day some times.   
\- Rough sex, sometimes in places the two of you might get caught, would be needy and desperate. The only pain Henry is addicted to is your nails digging into his skin as you cling to him for dear life.   
\- But tender and loving sex is his favourite, since you cant really do it that often. Its hard to find times when the two of you can make love on an actual bed with no one in the house. But when you can, Henry worships you.   
\- Another thing: there is a lot of body worship on both parts.   
\- Henry never knew love growing up, nor did he know how to date/treat a girl. SO you would have to teach him everything.   
\- Being known by the people of Derry as the girl who tamed Bowers. But Henry didn’t think of it that way. In his mind, you are the girl who loved Bowers.


End file.
